Nina Bebe/Transcript
Trina: Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one. at her watch while [[Nina Bebe(character)|Nina Bebe] is mopping the floor] I'm done with my shift, Carmelo! And let me just say, there will come a day when I will make something of my life and I will never have to set foot in this botanica again! footage of a cheering crowd appears behind Trina *'Carmelo:' Yeah, we'll see you after your lunch break, Trina. disappears and Trina walks out of the Botanica *'Mina Martinez:' to a group of people So, I just took my private yacht across my private lake to my private heliport. It's the only way off my private island. *'Trina:' gasps Oh, my gosh! It's my arch rival from highschool, Mina Martinez! I can't let her see me in my Botanica uniform. off her hat and is about to put it in the trashcan *'Mina:' On your lunch break, eh, Trina? *'Trina:' Yes... I mean no... I mean... uhh, uhh... Hey, whatcha been up to? *'Mina:' Oh, just succeeding in everything you've failed in. *'Trina:' You are no great shakes, Mina Martinez. Anyone can be a big shot in a hick town like San Francisco. *'Mina:' Oh, is that so? Let's hear what you've accomplished since high school, Trina. *'Trina:' to herself Don't be intimidated, Trina. Try to imagine her in her dress. Mina as a hot pageant girl Oh, no, she's hot! Mina I'm, uhh, in... botanica service. *'Mina:' Hold it, don't tell me. You're a cashier! Her group laughs with her *'Trina:' to herself Don't lie. Lying always makes it worse. Mina I have a slumber party! *'Mina:' crowd gasps Trina, I had no idea you were such a success. *'Trina:' That's right. *'Mina:' And I would be honored if you would allow me to come to your botanica… tonight. of glass breaking.Trina's hair twisted into two buns *'Trina:' T-t-t-t-t-t-tonight? *'Mina:' In fact, we'll all come. My treat! cheers. Scene cuts to Trina in [[Carmelo Diaz]'s room] *'Trina:' Please, Carmelo, you got to help me! When they get here tonight, they're going to see I'm just a big phony and a loser! *'Carmelo:' Oh, boo-hoo! Let me play a sad song for you plays a mexican guitar and sings [[Nina Bebe Theme Song]] *'Trina:' This is serious. *'Carmelo:' I know. This really is the mexican guitar. *'Trina:' Carmelo! Please let me run the botanica for just one night! I really need to impress Mina. *'Carmelo:' Mina?!? That girl who made millions doing what you wish you could do? *'Trina:' Don't rub it in. *'Carmelo:' Why didn't you tell me? We'll take her to the cleaners.cuts to Trina is walking back and forth in a pink night gown *'Trina:' Alright, listen up. Chicas, Mina Martinez will be here in twenty minutes. Therefore, we need to turn the botanica into a fancy slumber party as soon as possible.heard Nina Bebe cryingwhat's wrong Ninita Bebita you scared. *'Nina Bebe:' [Trina gives her some milk and she stops crying.] *'Trina:' How do you feel? to Nina Bebe, still with a sad face Nina Bebe? [snaps her fingers as ''the bottle slips out of her mouth and Nina Bebe continues to cry']'' This isn't working! I gotta go tell Mina I need more time! out the door I'll just go to Mina's house and... because she sees Mina and the group Mina, you're here! *'''Mina: Hello, Trina! steps back We're all ready to be dazzled by your fancy slumber party. *'Trina:' Wait, Mina, I've got to explain! *'Mina:' Explain what? That you, Trina Torres, voted most likely to take care of babies in highschool, in are trying to pass off a lousy botanica as a fancy... gulps ...slumber party!? of the botanica looks very professional with nice wallpaper, an orchestra, a chandelier, and other things Hommina, hommina, hommina, hommina, hommina... joins in saying "Hommina" and then the group comes in and starts to say "Hommina" as well. Nina Bebe comes in with a black night gown. *'Nina Bebe:' Oh hey Trina hi Mina. *'Mina:' Ninita Bebita ''what are you doing here? *'Nina Bebe:' i accidentally invite everyone to Trina's slumber party.is steaming mad at Nina Bebe,but she calms down. *'Mina:' keep it together Mina it's just Trina's slumber party. *'Trina:' Pinch me, I must be dreaming. ''Bebe pinches her with a pin OWW!! *'Nina Bebe:' If you need anything else, just calm down. *'Trina:' uh oh? *'Carmelo:' my hands are dancing in the air like i do not care. dancing badly much to Mina's dismay *'Mina:' Carmelo eats sugar when he get insanely loco ha ha ha ha[Close up on Nina Bebe as she stares with a big frown on her face. However, she slowly smiles while at the same time, brings her mexican ukulele into view. ] *'Trina:' no, not that? *'Nina Bebe:' Hello, Mina, you know that we're honored to meet ya. *'Ghost party guest:' Off-Screen No! On-Screen No one wants to hear you sing! *'Trina:' Sorry, Nina, she's got a fierce no-singing policy in her parent's house. *'Nina Bebe:' Carmelo what the heck did you do? *'Trina:' I am so very sorry! I don't know what has gotten into that... screams as she notices Carmelo with a bowl of hot soup by Fred *'Carmelo:' More soup for your armpit? up Fred's arm and throws the soup on his armpits *'Fred:' YAAAAAAAAH! *'Carmelo:' runs over to Martha and grabs her head Please enjoy the food! her face into her food then runs up to Nat Would you like some cheese on that, sir? out a cheese grater, picks him up and grates his butt with it as Nat screams. Everyone screams and panics *'Trina and Nina Bebe:'uh oh? aaaah![Mina's group emerge from the botanica.][Carmelo dashes toward a garbage can and throws up.] *'Ghost Party Guest:'Out of the way![She ''dashes toward the same garbage can, and she and Carmelo take turns throwing up.]'' *'Goth Girl:'Dead. Party animals. *'''Trina: at botanica, pulls at her hair Oh, this is horrible! My slumber party is ruined! *'Mina:' Trina, I understand. I have a confession to make myself. I made everything up about my life. I have no yachts, jets, or anything. I was only trying to impress you. The horrible, sad truth is, my party is ruined too! starts to cry and Nina Bebe plays the violin *'Trina:' Is that true? *'Mina:' Of course not! I'm filthy stinking rich! Come on, everyone. Let's all take a ride in my balloon/casino! cheers and follows Mina.Trina sits down and sighs *'Carmelo:' by with a barf bag Ugh, I got such a stomachache. What's going on with you? *'Trina:' Oh, the usual. Bebe slides over and plays the violin Would you get out of here!? to black, ending the episode Category:Transcripts